Miyuki Magic
by Elyos
Summary: Miyuki Takara has many secrets. Why is it that she didn't know them until now?
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong?

_Miyuki Magic  
_

Listen to the echoes in the night, dear Miyuki, and listen closely, because they will only resound once in a lifetime. You're a bird without a song, an angel without a home, and though at times you hesitate to speak out, you know all that is good and right. Your mind has traveled to the far vestiges of this world. The secrets of the universe are alive in you. Share them, and let believe your loved ones as they see fit. If they do not believe you, do not strain to convince them. In time, they will come to see the truth as you see it. Be loving.

Be patient.

/

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

Tsukasa Hiiragi, the younger sister of the Hiiragi twins (fraternal), ran into Miyuki Takara, a tall, pink-haired girl with big, round glasses perched on her nose that cold morning, just outside of their school. Miyuki seemed to have a faraway look in her eye as she walked, and she realized a moment after her friend greeted her that she was the one to which Tsukasa was speaking. Miyuki smiled.

"Oh, Tsukasa," Miyuki said. "I had the strangest dream this morning."

"Huh?"

"In my dream, someone was talking to me. I was floating in empty space. At first, I didn't know where I was, but I looked around and saw the galaxy all around me. I saw the planets Earth, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn."

"Whose voice was it?"

"I don't know," Miyuki admitted. "But it was telling me that I keep secrets of the universe. It's all rather strange, really."

"I think it sounds kinda neat."

Before they could converse any further, the school bell rang, ushering them to hurry to their respective classrooms. Tsukasa and Miyuki bade each other farewell for now. Little did either of them know, however, once Miyuki Takara stepped into her classroom, she wasn't going to be coming back out. _It's all rather strange, really _was only scratching the surface of what had yet to come for Miyuki.

The secrets of the universe were alive in her, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Know

Of all the days to have forgotten her glasses, to have left her bag at home, to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, days of which were days few and far in between, Miyuki's mind was heavy with thoughts about her mysterious dream, and could not tell if today was going to be good or bad. She entered her classroom, and right when she closed the door behind her, she realized two immediate facts: one, the classroom was emptier than usual so close to the beginning of class; and two, the teacher, who was usually the first to show up always, was missing.

Miyuki asked one of the other students if everything was all right. You might say that Miyuki may have been overreacting, but she had a feeling curdling in her heart, a feeling both young and jaded, that something like this has happened before. She would have called it _déjà vu, _but she knew better than that. It was like a memory lapse, possibly. Or a premonition she had of today, however many years ago. Perhaps it was _déjà vu._

And then the classroom door slid open, and Tsukasa stepped inside. Maybe she followed Miyuki because one of her pens fell from her backpack somehow, and she wanted to give it back. It'd happened before. Tsukasa was a kind, considerate girl. But when Tsukasa spotted Miyuki sitting in her chair, their eyes met, and a silent exchange passed between them. _Wait, why are you here? Miyuki, what are you doing in my classroom? This __**is **__my classroom, isn't it?_

The door slid shut behind Tsukasa, startling her. Nobody's hand guided that door. The gray winter sunlight vanished, leaving behind only the galaxy, a black void on the other side of the classroom windows, filled with white, blue, and red stars that seemed to span forever onward, always forever onward. What few people there were in class uproared. Tsukasa was trying to open the door, but it was stuck. Miyuki stood up with a gasp.

A being of pure white light floated outside the window. It was like a shining silhouette, so undetailed, so inhuman. It had a cape. Its upper body seemed humanoid at first, but became apparent that it was metallic. Robotic? And where its face should have been glowed two yellow orbs, like miniature suns. Its lower body, though, sharpened into a dangerous point. It had no legs.

And then the being flew away, out of sight. It flew so fast, like the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Okay?

Was it energy? Was it magic? Or was it just a supernatural freak storm that took Miyuki into this strange new dimension? The other students began to panic at the sight of that shining being of light, before it flew off. Tsukasa gave up on forcing the door to open, and ran to Miyuki.

"Yuki-chan!"

"This was it," Miyuki said breathily, her lips barely moving as she spoke. The galaxy outside seemed to reflect off the lenses of her glasses. "This was the dream I had. Secrets of the universe…"

She turned and faced the window. Tsukasa whimpered. "Yuki-chan, this doesn't make any sense…"

"It doesn't," Miyuki agreed, "but it will soon. I just didn't expect you and my classmates to get caught up in this."

Miyuki walked to the window, ignoring Tsukasa's tries to call her back to the desk; the young Hiiragi sister was too afraid to move. Now standing before the window, Miyuki peered through her own reflection and gazed out into the solar system at the stars, the worlds, and whatever else that hid beyond reality, if one could call this **reality. **A sixth sense flared to life somewhere inside Miyuki's heart, and with it, she called out to that light being. It was a magic call, reminiscent of a submarine's SONAR waves. A moment's passing, and there appeared on the other side of the window the light being from before. Its body was still white-hot and shining, its eyes as piercingly yellow as ever. And to Miyuki the being spoke:

_"Miyuki Takara from the mortal world. You've come at last. You, the bird without a song, the angel without a home. Your love is a great power to be reckoned with. So caring you are to your people, though your blood is not of theirs."_

"What…?"

_"You are as I – a Millennium."_

"Millennium…?"

_"Does this revelation frighten you? To them, you are of kin. To us, you are treasure. Soon, we must call upon you."_

"Call upon me? For what?"

_"War is coming. The end of times is upon us. We, the Millenia, are this existence's only hope. You must guide us."_


	4. Chapter 4: No, I'm Scared

The end of times was a period on everyone's mind. What more was there to fear than the moment in which everything ceased to exist? It meant death. It meant the end of everything as we knew it. And this enigmatic being on the other side of the window, outside, in the galaxy, floating there and peering through Miyuki's soul, spoke of secrets which Miyuki would have thought nothing of before.

"_We, the Millenia, are this existence's only hope," _the being told her. _"Young Miyuki... We need your aid."_

"But what could I possibly do?" Miyuki asked.

"_Your time among the mortals has given you a power we cannot possess: Love. Your love alone is all that stands between all things and The End._

"_Hark!" _The being spun around, his energy cape billowing in the airless space. _"The End comes!"_

Miyuki looked past the Millennium's shoulder. All she could see out in the dark space was an enormous open mouth of a titanic serpent. Its long fangs were poised to take a bite out of reality, and its forked tongue flickered as the monster slithered closer. Everyone in the classroom behind Miyuki fared into panic, and they ran around, trapped in the closed up space. Miyuki's hands began to glow...


	5. Chapter 5: You'll Be Fine

Hands aglow, Miyuki went through the window.

The window did not shatter. Miyuki's body had taken on spectral property, and she literally floated through the glass. The Millennium being zoomed off toward the approaching serpent, disappearing with a twinkle in the void. Outside of the classroom window, as she drifted in space, Miyuki's astral body magnified in size. The school had become as small as a speck of dust to Miyuki. The serpent did not look so large anymore, but it still was no less frightening.

This serpent was The End.

With her Millennium powers, the giant Miyuki pushed her glowing hands outward, shining light from her palms that burned as fiercely as two yellow suns. The serpent snapped its mouth closed and recoiled, writhing all over the edge of space, hissing wildly as its black scales burned in the glorious rays of Miyuki's Millennium light.

"_Now is our chance!" _That was the Millennium who came to the window. Miyuki heard his voice, but could not see him. _"Repel it! Repel The End of Times!"_

The stars ahead, all millions of them, seemed to come to life. They all shot in and bombarded The End from every trillionth angle possible, shooting white light in hairline rays, blowing off the serpent's evil scales. The End lunged this way and that, trying to capture entire battalions of Millennia in its massive maw, but the Millennia proved too reflexive for the great serpent.

"_The End has been weakened! Do not let Miyuki's work be in vain! Attack, Millenia, attack!"_

Miyuki thought of the Millennia. She never knew they existed, but yet they waited for her all these ages to come and lead their assault against The End. Miyuki thought of her three friends: Kagami, Tsukasa, and Konata. She thought of her mother. She thought of everything she ever knew and loved, and her hands began to glow a second time.

"_Miyuki is attacking again! Fall back! Fall back! Out of the line of fire!"_

The millions of Millennia scattered like blazing white fireflies. Miyuki repeated her first attack, and blasted two more fiery rays of golden light into the monster. A muffled explosion shook the galaxy, and The End screeched in agony. Then its eyes turned red, as it went berserk and charged straight for Miyuki.

"_Defend her! Repel The End, and defend her!"_

The Millennia swarmed the great serpent again, but none of their attacks seemed to faze the beast anymore. Its sights were deadlocked on Miyuki, and within seconds, the serpent's fangs were out, as it lunged for Miyuki's throat.


	6. Chapter 6: Are You Sure?

The serpent's fangs were bared for her throat, and they coaxed the intoxicating perfume of death onto Miyuki's tongue. It was a sweet, yet bitter taste, an intangible taste, and Miyuki seemed to feel the pain before the serpent bit.

Time slowed down. The serpent's breath washed upon Miyuki's neck. Her life was ripe for the taking…

…but this was not her time.

Guided by her Millennium light, Miyuki's hands snapped closed around the serpent's throat and held the beast back. The End snapped its teeth and with a vile hiss, dying to take a bite out of Miyuki's life.

"_The End is trapped!" _the endless army of Millennia chorused, emerging from the black void cover they took. _"Overwhelm The End! Hold the beast, Miyuki!"_

All the Millennia, tiny, white, and powerful, surrounded The End on all angles as it writhed in Miyuki's hands. They attacked the evil serpent relentlessly. It suffered, helpless. For an instant, Miyuki pitied the creature, but her pity seemed to deal it more harm than good. She considered letting the beast go to save it from further harm, but Miyuki's gentle consideration for The End, as she saw it as nothing more than a poor animal, set the serpent on fire.

"_The End is nearly finished! Do not let up!"_

Miyuki couldn't bear to watch The End suffer anymore. She let the beast slither out of her hands. It would have escaped, but the fire hindered it completely. The fire on the serpent's body consumed it entirely, until all that remained was the ghost of The End's final hiss. The serpentine end of times burned to nothing.

The Millennia cheered and celebrated The End's passing, but Miyuki watched a poor animal suffer. She regretted bringing the beast pain, and she regretted aiding the Millennia in their battle more. Deep down, Miyuki wished she'd have used her magic to simply and carefully turn the beast away on her own, but deeper down she knew that this was the only way.

Miyuki's astral body shrank. The galaxy was large before, when Miyuki was Milleni-ized for the battle. But now that she was back to her normal size, floating outside of her classroom window and looking out at the void, it all seemed big enough to swallow her. Miyuki drifted backwards through the window, again shrouded by a ghostly element, and rematerialized, her feet on the floor again. Her classmates and Tsukasa stared at her.

"Yuki-chan…?" said Tsukasa. "W-what was that just now?"

Miyuki turned around and regarded her friend and classmates with a melancholy smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Yes You're

And with that melancholy smile, Millennium Miyuki Takara said, "It was sacrifice."

A blinding light shone through the windows from outside, and the galaxy was replaced by the earthen blue sky, the trees, and the rest of Japan. Miyuki made her way to the door, unwilling to talk anymore about what occurred moments before. Her classmates parted, making way for her. An orb of tailed light appeared at the handle of the door and acted as a hand or magnet, rolling the door open. Miyuki stepped out of the classroom. Tsukasa broke away from the crowd and followed her, exiting just before the door rolled shut.

If you were to ask Tsukasa about Miyuki the following day, she would have told you that the Miyuki she knew disappeared, and only a stranger remained in her place. As the week went on, though, Miyuki gradually returned to her normal, cheery self.

It was Friday afternoon when Miyuki, Tsukasa, Kagami (Tsukasa's twin sister) and Konata (the blue-haired otaku) got together for lunch at school. The following conversation ensued:

"So," Konata was saying, "I had this weird dream the other night. Miyuki-san was in it. I felt like I was watching an Anime, 'cause she grew all big and shot energy rays out of her hands and stuff."

"Oh my," Miyuki said. "That's some dream, Konata-san. Speaking of dreams, isn't it strange how you remember some of your dreams, and you completely forget the others? I read in a book that the mind always dreams, regardless of whether or not you remember it."

"Oh yeah," Kagami chimed in. "Like how you'd die if you didn't dream, right?"

"Is that true?" Tsukasa asked.

Konata answered, "Nah, probably not. Anyway, this dream seemed pretty real. I saw this thing made of pure light talking to Miyuki, and you were there, too, Tsukasa. It was like you both got _Drifting Classroom_'d out into space, or something. It was weird."

Snorting, Kagami said, "You're reading too much manga."

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was watching Miyuki. Tsukasa nibbled on her rice cake, pretending to mind her own business, so as not to have Miyuki notice. Nobody but Tsukasa remembered what happened that day. Miyuki's classmates forgot about the classroom teleporting to the outside of Earth's atmosphere, Miyuki talking to a light being, growing enormous, and fighting off a giant snake that tried to eat the world. Miyuki pretended none of that happened, and she pretended well, but Tsukasa knew what she saw and felt that day. She was the only living proof that Miyuki was much more than a normal high school girl.

Konata and Kagami broke away from the group and talked amongst themselves for a bit, when suddenly—

"Tsukasa-san?" said Miyuki, catching the younger Hiiragi twin staring. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Tsukasa answered, smiling helplessly.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Tsukasa said, her smile disappearing. "I'm scared."

Now it was Miyuki's turn to smile. "You'll be fine," she said quietly enough that the other two girls wouldn't overhear her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Miyuki paused for a beat, and finished with, "You're a Millennium, too."

The End


End file.
